


Suavecito

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [25]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny finds solace in Lisa's boldness.





	Suavecito

“You know what you’re doing, right?” Johnny tried to keep the beat, despite the uneasiness of the moment; a beautiful woman in his arms would’ve meant more were he still single. If he did not have an entirely new life staring at him, ready to cut him or his dance partner.  
  
“What? A girl can’t return from the dead to see her one and only friend? Ouch.”   
  
Johnny focused on Lisa, a part of him thankful to see her, “You know that’s not what I mean. But you don’t know Sage…she won’t hesitate to kill you. Engaged or not, she _ **is**_ crazy.”  
  
“Well, I will kindly apologize for stealing you away for a minute but…” She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, offering a small smile, “just let give me that, okay?”  
  
Johnny wanted to tell her no, remind her he was taken once more. His heart belonged to the brunette glaring at them, ready to grab a stranger and make him equally jealous; however, Lisa had the undeniable ability to make him careless, to forget everything.   
  
For a moment, he allowed Lisa to hold onto him…savoring the seconds of ‘old’…before the ‘new’ made him pay for it.


End file.
